The Art of Piracy
THE ART OF PIRACY Here are a few general tips: - Keep everything for the events (pet eggs, planks, garnets, sailors...) - During Gear event you get great rewards from rising every level between lv 30 and 80 ake sure to keep enough levelling up possibilities to get the nb of upgrades asked by the event. - Still in gear event, do not enhance your gear to a new color unless its during the event.. - Enhancing the gear will lower the chances for each eupgrade (level up) thus it is better to keep your gear not/least enhance as long as possible to ease the level up process. - Upgrading the military cabins allows you to unlock slots for garnets. - You can use the contribution points in the guild room (event section) to get gold and rewards. - When raiding Honor should be a priority over gold, try aiming at people with higher or close honor to maximize honor gain. Don't raid merchant ships they don't give Honor. - You get better rewards (x2 gold and +10% exp) if the guild owns the colony so tell us before the war what colony you would like. - If you want to spend gems wait for the events as there are often discounts. - In New World try to upgrade your ships around level 8 then farm gems (or keep upgrading), fights in there are weird... quantity of boats is more important than quality and the stats of your boats depends on your own stats. - In Astronomy you can pay a few gems to get more attemps, i recomend not buying more than 5 attemps (45 gems in total) after that the price feels too heavy. - Don't forget the 5 free Astronomy Elite attemps and do not hesitate to ask in guid/ world chat for people to do it with you. Even if their 5 attemps are over people can still accompany you they won't get rewards though. But you get bonus depending on who you do it with (bonus for guild / friend / active). Strong players can help you do high levels even if your BR is low so don't hesitate to ask ! - In NW you get insight points each time you level a ship. Those insight points can rise your BR and not just in NW but in all the game. - Find someone close to you in arena and together you can beat each other to reach the 10 victory rewards (and get the gems) the stronger just need to lower his BR by switching ship for instance. - In the guild screen, top left don't forget to get your weekly devotion rewards (energy, treasure maps...). Don't forget to collect rewards from the event before CW. - If you want to use gems to upgrade your gear don't, use the gem/ gold converter as the chance to get a bonus (x2; x3; x5; x10) will save you some gems. (the gem price is based on 150k gold/ 15 gems) - For the shipbuilding event, you can get all the "ship enhacing" rewards by simply taking Dauntless from level 1 to level 2 then dismantle it and do it 4 times !! great rewards tto get! in general when you have more than what the event requires it is also a smart play to keep some for the next event (for intance sailors trainings, ship levelling in NW, fishing tickets)